Orange Butterfly
by GoesKaboom
Summary: Tobi has a knack for leaving Deidara confused, but when he says something REALLY strange, what is Deidara's reaction? DeiTobi oneshot.


**Orange Butterfly  
**

**Note: I don't own a thing. **

**Warning: Shonen-ai **

**  
**"I want to become your butterfly." Those six simple words were really starting to drive Deidara crazy. Since his clueless noob of a partner had made that startling statement three hours before, his mind had been in a whirlwind of confusion, anger, sadness, apathy, and weirdest of all- was that ATTRACTION?

"I want to become your butterfly."

"What do you mean-un?!?" Deidara shouted to the wall. "What do you mean by 'my butterfly'?" Angrily, he slammed his fist against the poor wall, who thought,

"What did I do?"

Why did things have to be so complicated? Deidara was already struggling with his feelings toward his partner. Some days he wanted to blast the obnoxious, orange-mask-wearing idiot sky-high, other days he wanted to kiss him. He thought he would be able to control his weird feelings. At least, until Tobi decided to go around making strange ambiguous statements like, "I want to become your butterfly." It pissed the explosives expert off!

Finally, Deidara decided shutting himself up in his room like a hermit was not the best plan in the world, so he decided to go find Tobi and confront him. He was going to ask him what the hell he'd meant by that statement. Only, he was going to sneak around, like a ninja should. Quietly, Deidara opened the door to his room and stepped into the hallway.

The blonde Iwa-nin thought tiptoeing around was a good plan, but then Itachi asked, confused, "Uh... Deidara?" Said blonde Iwa-nin jumped six feet in the air.

"H-hi, Itachi..." he stammered, turning red. Itachi looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked before walking off. "Sheesh, this organization gets weirder by the day," he thought to himself as he walked away.

With his cover blown, Deidara gave up on trying to be incognito. It was now or never. He HAD to find Tobi before his head exploded from confusion.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he'd walked into the living room. "Must find Tobi... must find Tobi-un..." was the only thought floating through his mind. So of course, he didn't notice the living room's other occupant.

"Deidara-sempai?" an innocent voice asked, startling him out of his muddled thoughts. Deidara blinked and looked around, taking in the sight. He realized he was in the living room. Same plasma TV, same green shag carpet that Zetsu brought from his old home, same black plastic chairs Leader-sama bought at a yard sale, same ugly pink-and-yellow satin couch that Itachi seemed to love, same Tobi without his mask- wait- Tobi without his mask? Deidara did a double-take when he saw Tobi's clear green eyes, the T-shaped scar that cut across his left cheek, and Tobi's tounge sticking out.

"Uh... hi Tobi," he said, not quite sure what to say. It's not every day you see your normally ridiculously-masked partner lounging on what has got to be the world's ugliest couch without the mask.

"Sempai, come here," Tobi commanded.

"Okay, but can I ask you a question-un?"

"Shoot," Tobi replied.

"What did you mean when you told me, 'I want to become your butterfly-un?'" There. Deidara had finally spilled what had been driving him crazy for the past few hours. Tobi smirked.

"What do you think I meant?" he teased.

"Dammit, that's why I'm asking you-un!"

"Well, I meant what I said. I want to become your butterfly. As in, the person that flits around you, cheering you up, making you feel better. As in, your lover." Tobi explained. Deidara stared at him, speechless.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Deidara asked. "Because this is the kind of thing that the others would think was funny-un."

"This is no joke," Tobi said. "I love you. Tell me, please. What is your answer?"

"Fine, why not? What's there to lose? But if I agree... can I... can I..."

"What?" Tobi asked. He really didn't know what was going on.

"Can I kiss you-un?" Tobi nodded, and Deidara moved closer. Carefully, Deidara wrapped his arms around the younger ninja, and kissed him, nibbling on his lip a bit.  
Tobi returned the kiss, licking Deidara's lips a little.

* * *

Outside the living room, Zetsu, Kisame, and Kakuzu were arguing over what TV program to watch. "There is a special on ocean life on Channel 12 today!" Kisame yelled. "THAT'S what we're watching!" 

"Well, the very awesome movie that stars Rose McPlant, Attack of the Sexy Carnivorous Plant-Women From Venus is on Channel 8! She's hot! And it's about carnivorous plants! So we're watching that!" Zetsu informed everyone.

"Hey, I wanted to watch a show about smart finance," Kakuzu said. "And we're watching it, because you both need to learn to manage your money better!" Suddenly, Kisame stopped dead in his tracks once he walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Zetsu asked. Then he saw: Deidara on top of Tobi.

"Yeah... let's go ask Leader-sama if we can borrow his TV..." Kakuzu suggested.

"We should leave them alone..." Kisame muttered, closing the door. "Let's give them some privacy."

The End

* * *

Omake- Author's Comments 

I wrote this for a friend a while back, but just now got around to posting it up here.

Um.. I really don't have much to say about this particular story...

Thanks for reading!

-GoesKaboom


End file.
